


前路同行

by tongtongzi



Category: KHR - Fandom, XS - Fandom, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongzi/pseuds/tongtongzi





	前路同行

楼下久违的吵闹声让沉寂了几个星期的城堡有了一丝生气，Xanxus拿起酒杯喝了一口，继续闭上眼躺在二楼起居室那张背对着窗户的专属座椅上假寐。  
今天似乎是那个渣滓回来的日子。

指环战后彭格列停止对瓦里安提供一切资金供应，成员的活动范围也被限制在主城堡内，不过Xanxus对此并不在意，从日本回来后他几乎所有的时间都在这间拉上窗帘就密不透光的房间内度过。  
终于有时间来好好清理一下自己的思绪。策划、发动争夺战，不过短短的一个多月，又让他再次尝到败北的痛苦。  
这是第二次失败了，这一次失败的最终原因没人敢提及。城堡内的气氛低到极致，没人敢在这个时候去招惹他，就连彭格列安排来瓦里安名义上是协助工作实则为监视的人在碰见Xanxus经过时，都会被他低沉的强大气场压得不敢抬头。  
刚回到瓦里安Xanxus还会像以前一样去餐厅用餐，在察觉到部下小心翼翼打量自己脸色的眼神后，Xanxus就不再去餐厅了，而是让鲁斯利亚直接送到自己起居室。  
偶尔在二楼楼梯处听到他们在客厅小声地打闹，自己一出现又瞬间归于沉寂，Xanxus也懒得与他们计较，只是去酒窖选了几瓶平日爱喝的酒又回到起居室。

“要是斯库酱在的话，boss会不会好一点...”，这是上星期某个夜晚Xanxus下楼拿酒时偶尔听到鲁斯利亚悄悄对贝尔说的话。  
那个渣滓么？ Xanxus不屑的冷哼一声，比起失败更让他觉得不爽的是斯库瓦罗居然早就知道了自己的秘密，并且还对自己有所隐瞒。难怪从再次回到瓦里安那一刻起他就总是做出一副什么都懂的样子，真让人火大。  
事实上从解除冰封到现在，二人真正相处的时间不过短短两个多月，最近一次还是大空战结束后两人在众人面前的对话。刚从冰封中醒来的Xanxus思绪被复仇和填满，那些夹杂着疑惑、不解的念头一闪而过，他懒得细细追究。  
现在回想起来，指环战之前他就已经隐约察觉到斯库瓦罗的秘密。比如某次用餐时鲁斯利亚无意间询问自己这八年行踪时，斯库瓦罗正巧咳嗽一声站起身去厨房取餐，又譬如他翻阅奥塔比奥整理的八年间瓦里安高层干部外出记录时，斯库瓦罗的外出异常频繁。斯库瓦罗的隐瞒是为了什么？避免伤害自己可怜的自尊心？可笑至极。

Xanxus交换了一下叠在一起的双腿，换了个让自己更加舒服的姿势。  
楼下的喧闹慢慢沉寂下来，Xanxus听力一向比常人更好，他听到从走廊尽头传来一阵急促的脚步声，由远及近，最终停在他的房间门外。  
又过了几秒才响起叩门声，Xanxus沉默着没有应答，门外的人自然地推开房门走了进来。

“喂！boss！我回来了”，带着一丝沙哑的熟悉声音故作轻松的说道。  
Xanxus微微睁开眼看了看，又重新阖上，只当眼前人是空气，并没有想要开口的意思。  
斯库瓦罗有些尴尬的站在原地。他头上还缠着一圈纱布，眼眶发黑，银发或许是久未打理的缘故略显毛躁，义肢并未接上，只留着一个空荡荡地袖口，他想自己现在的模样在Xanxus眼里一定很狼狈。

事实上斯库瓦罗也不知道应该对Xanxus说些什么。  
躺在彭格列日本分部监护室治疗的那段时间，斯库瓦罗每天的思维都十分混乱，过去的片段像走马灯一样在脑海中不断的回放——学习剑道的初衷、和Xanxus的初遇、摇篮事件的始末、那八年的晦暗、以及就在前几天以失败告终的指环争夺战。  
他懊悔在众目睽睽之下一时冲动说出埋藏八年的秘密，这些往事由Xanxus自己说出或许更为合适，自己当时的做法无疑是告诉Xanxus我早就知道你的秘密。  
病房天花板上白天依然亮着的白炽灯刺得斯库瓦罗眼睛酸胀，他试图翻个身却被绑着的束缚带限制得无法动弹，斯库瓦罗心里暗骂一声，索性闭上眼睛。

后面的几天——一直到坐上回瓦里安的专机，斯库瓦罗不再回忆那些并不太美好的过去，而是开始思考再次见到Xanxus的场景。说实话自认为了解Xanxus的他这次却非常没有把握，Xanxus或许会不屑的嗤笑自己雨战居然败给一个国中生，或许会愤怒的质问自己为什么对他有所隐瞒，又或许会一言不发直接上前揍自己一顿…

但是这些幻想的场景都没有出现，Xanxus的无视反而让斯库瓦罗不知所措。  
“那…我先出去了”，斯库瓦罗尴尬的抬起唯一的手摆了摆，决定回自己房间洗个澡休息一下，十几个小时的飞行让他有些筋疲力尽。  
转身走到门边，身后一个低沉的声音漫不经心的说道，“不如就留在日本别回来，大垃圾。”  
“说什么啊混蛋boss”，斯库瓦罗松开握着门把的手转身看向Xanxus，后者依旧闭着眼保持着刚才的姿势斜靠在椅背上假寐，并没有要继续开口的意思。要不是声音如此真切，斯库瓦罗都要怀疑是自己舟车劳顿产生的幻觉。  
莫名其妙，斯库瓦罗小声的嘟囔一声，转身再次拧开门把。

左脚还没迈出房门，后脑勺的伤口被飞来的酒杯击中，刺鼻的液体顺着杂乱的银发往下流淌，酒精刺激着伤口的刺痛让斯库瓦罗瞬间有些火大，他砰的一声关上门，转过头咬牙切齿的瞪着Xanxus，“喂！你发什么疯！”  
Xanxus慢慢睁开双眼，猩红的眼在昏暗的房间内闪着一丝亮光，他微微仰着头直视着斯库瓦罗，“怎么？有意见？”  
“存心找茬是吧混蛋！”斯库瓦罗冲Xanxus挥动着没安装义肢的左手——这是他和Xanxus争吵时的习惯性动作。未安义肢的袖口在空中无助地甩动着，看上去没有一丝威胁性，反而显得滑稽可笑。  
Xanxus翘起二郎腿，双臂交叉抱住胸前，若有所思盯着斯库瓦罗，然后微微前倾拿起桌上还剩着半瓶液体的玻璃酒瓶再次抬手朝斯库瓦罗扔去。  
头部还未完全恢复的伤口在挨过刚才的一击后开始胀痛，如果再被砸中可能会更加严重，斯库瓦罗没有多想，身体下意识地躲过飞来酒瓶，身后的墙壁处传来玻璃四分五裂的声音。

Xanxus心中突然升起一股无名的怒火，斯库瓦罗这种行为是在违抗自己么？强压着怒气，Xanxus不耐烦地皱着眉头说道，“不如像奥塔比奥一样去巴结着那个老不死的，兴许能逃过惩罚。”  
未经大脑就脱口而出的话让Xanxus自己都楞了一下——绝大多数情况下他的话都是经过认真权衡和思考后才会说出口的，但他又马上恢复了镇定自若。  
没人会质疑斯库瓦罗对他的忠诚，及腰的银发就是最好的证明。Xanxus比谁都更清楚斯库瓦罗不会像那个叛徒一样背叛自己，但心中还是对斯库瓦罗欺瞒自己的行为有所隔阂，尽管这种欺瞒在绝大多数人眼中是“善意”的，但他Xanxus并不需要这种对待弱者才会有的善意的怜悯。

斯库瓦罗低着头，没有说话，银发从耳畔滑下挡住了他的侧脸，他的身体轻微抖动着，连声音都带着一丝颤抖，他慢慢抬起头，脸颊因为生气而涨的通红，他毫不畏惧的直视着Xanxus的双眼，除了他几乎没人敢在Xanxus面前这样做，这对暴君来说是一种挑衅与忤逆。  
“你这个混蛋！知道自己在说什么吗？”  
他当然知道Xanxus是因为什么而发怒，他承认对Xanxus隐瞒这件事是他的不对，但他决不能容忍任何人侮辱他的骄傲质疑他的忠诚，哪怕是他效忠的对象。

斯库瓦罗意料之中的愤怒反应却并没有让Xanxus感到一丝愉悦，相反使他的心情更加烦躁。Xanxus不耐烦的扯了扯领口，“不是么？毕竟你和那个老不死的一样，都是骗子。”  
“Xanxus，这种话很好笑么，你这个自大的混蛋懂什么！”斯库瓦罗几乎是用吼的方式说出这些话。当然还有更多话没有说出口——那天，那天在地下室得知真相的我也很震惊啊混蛋，八年来我守口如瓶从未向任何人透漏，难道要我在你从冰封中醒来之后直截了当的说出‘我知道你的秘密Xanxus原来你不是九代目的亲生子’之类的话吗？……

砰——  
不远处的书桌被猛地踢倒，叠好的文件从半空慢慢散落到地毯上，一双高档定制的皮鞋穿过文件走到他面前，斯库瓦罗抬起头与他对视——身高的差距让他在和Xanxus面对面时必须稍微仰着头。  
“那你又自以为懂什么？嗯？” Xanxus居高临下的像是锁定猎物一般俯视着斯库瓦罗，习惯性地伸手去扯的银发，他想给斯库瓦罗一些忤逆自己的教训，却被斯库瓦罗右手一把打开。  
手背打开手臂的声响在空荡的房间中格外刺耳，在意识到发生了什么之后，房间内的气氛突然变得低沉起来，Xanxus愤怒到了极点，褐色的疤痕渐渐浮现在脸上。  
他再次伸手用力扯住斯库瓦罗的银发，另一只手掏出手枪抵在斯库瓦罗额头上，动作快到斯库瓦罗完全没有反击的余地。  
他不愿意承认在斯库瓦罗打开他手臂时心中腾起的复杂情绪让他想要做点什么，但他现在已经无法冷静思考该怎么做才能缓解这种没由来的暴躁。是一枪杀了眼前这种自大到不知道天高地厚的垃圾吗？不，Xanxus没有一丝想击毙他的想法，他只是想震慑住斯库瓦罗夺回控制权，但似乎不管怎么做心里的烦躁都不会有丝毫减少。

“滚出去。”Xanxus收起枪支，松开斯库瓦罗头发，那双青灰色的眼睛至始至终毫不畏惧的看着自己，Xanxus突然怕自己会做出一些不受自己控制的事情，不仅仅是打骂斯库瓦罗这样简单的事。  
斯库瓦罗沉默地蹲下捡起散落一地的文件放在一旁的茶几上，拿起门边的行李走出房间，关上门的瞬间将就听到门内传来一声巨响，大型家具被轰得粉碎的声音，不过斯库瓦罗已经不在乎了，他只想回房间好好地休息一下。

临近傍晚时一场暴雨袭来，雨点带着泥腥味打在玻璃上，室内的空气潮湿又粘腻。  
本以为斯库瓦罗回来会让瓦里安压抑的气氛缓和一些，然而一直到用餐时，瓦里安的高层干部们才察觉到并非如此。

鲁斯利亚哼着小曲端着餐盘正准备给Xanxus送餐时，就看到Xanxus披着皮质外套，面无表情的从二楼楼梯上走了下来。他无视掉鲁斯利亚和列维的问候，头也不回地走进餐厅在他的专属位置坐下。  
不一会其他干部也陆陆续续的来到餐厅，斯库瓦罗是最后一个到场的。  
除Xanxus外所有人都停下手里的动作像是看救星般看着迟来的斯库瓦罗，但斯库瓦罗并未回应众人热切地眼神，他一言不发地走到Xanxus左手边的位置坐下。  
Xanxus头也不抬，阴沉着脸吃着餐盘里分量明显比其他人多一倍的牛排，周身散发的低气压弥漫在餐厅内。  
列维大气都不敢喘，连切割食物都小心翼翼地避免刀叉碰到餐盘发出让Xanxus不愉快的声音，一向恃宠而骄的贝尔也难得的没有嬉皮笑脸，玛蒙倒是一如往常，面不改色的专心吃着自己盘中超小份的羊排，鲁斯利亚悄悄朝斯库瓦罗使眼色试图让他先说点什么缓解下气氛，斯库瓦罗头也不抬只当没看见，刀叉撒气似的戳着餐盘内的食物。

打破沉默的是突然开门闯入餐厅的切尔贝罗，两名有着粉色头发古铜色皮肤的诡异女人，手里拿着一封带有九代目死气印的文件。  
“我等奉九代目之名，前来通知Xanxus大人明日九时到达彭格列会议室，届时将会宣布对瓦里安的审判结果。”  
说罢朝Xanxus鞠了一躬，恭敬地递上密封好的文件后便转身快速离开餐厅。

“不爽，王子真想宰了那几个女人。”贝尔握着餐刀死死地盯着餐厅门外。  
“冷静一点贝尔”玛蒙安抚着贝尔，小心翼翼地看了Xanxus一眼，所幸的是Xanxus似乎并未被切尔贝罗的到来影响。  
餐厅再次沉寂下来，除了Xanxus所有人都面色凝重。  
这是第二次造反了，并且这次还威胁到了九代目的生命安全，等待他们的处罚绝对不会比上一次更轻。解散？处死？还是像八年前一样再次让他们的Boss不知所踪？

斯库瓦罗低头摆弄着餐盘里的事物，长长的银发垂下来，看不清他的表情。  
和Xanxus的关系因为下午的争吵变得更加恶劣，他回想起对峙时能清晰看到Xanxus眼睛里的血丝，这段时间他也没有休息好吧，斯库瓦罗突然有些后悔。  
在日本治疗时迪诺曾悄悄向他保证会以同盟家族的身份尽全力劝说九代目保全瓦里安，但早有风声说这次彭格列的高层一致决定要解散瓦里安，甚至有些激进分子提出要处死瓦里安部分高层干部以儆效尤。尽管斯库瓦罗心里已经做了最坏的打算，但审判结果真的快要来临时，他还是感到一阵烦躁和紧张。  
要是明天的审判结果是解散瓦里安…没事的，斯库瓦罗已经想好了，就算解散了他也会永远追随Xanxus，这是在14岁就做出的决定，哪怕被Xanxus厌恶被世人唾弃，也要赌上剑士的荣耀追随自己的君王坚持到生命最后一刻。  
九代目一向仁慈，他是不会处死自己名义上唯一的儿子的，那…要是再次将Xanxus冰封….想到这里斯库瓦罗突然浑身一颤，不，绝对不行，哪怕是处死自己也绝不能再让他看到Xanxus遭受同样的痛苦。

斯库瓦罗不由自主抬头看向Xanxus，却正好对上一双熟悉的红色眼瞳。  
Xanxus正用一种复杂的眼神面无表情地盯着自己。视线对上的一瞬斯库瓦罗突然有些没有来得尴尬和紧张，他装作若无其事的样子低下头，继续吃着餐盘内剩余的食物。

不知道过了多久，直到餐盘中的食物彻底凉透，所有人都陆续离开餐厅，斯库瓦罗才慢慢站起身走回房间。  
站在自己房间门外，他侧过头看着走廊尽头那间房门半掩的房间，厚重的实木门上镶嵌着古铜色的圆盘，雕刻有两头雄狮，从门缝中透出一丝朦胧的昏黄灯光。  
斯库瓦罗鬼使神差地走了过去，整个房间只开了一盏小小的壁灯，勉强照亮一隅，在光线不能完全触及的角落， Xanxus闭着眼靠在椅背上，单手托着头微微偏向一边，似乎是睡着了。  
斯库瓦罗就这样呆呆地站在原地看着，时间的流动似乎就变得不那么明显，三秒钟？一分钟？窥视首领是极不妥当的行为，但他却始终无法移开步伐。

直到眼中的Xanxus缓缓睁开那双血红色的眼睛，直勾勾地看向自己，斯库瓦罗才慌忙回过神来，他手足无措的站在原地，试图说点什么来解释自己的行为。  
想了半天也没什么可说的，斯库瓦罗尴尬的清了清嗓子，“喂boss，早点休息，明早还…”  
“过来”，Xanxus打断斯库瓦罗的话，声音带着与年龄不符的沙哑和疲惫，他抬手揉了揉后颈，移开和斯库瓦罗对视的双眼，“陪我喝酒。”

斯库瓦罗愣了两秒才反应过来，慢半拍的走到Xanxus对面的座位坐下，看着Xanxus给两个玻璃杯盛满刺鼻的液体。  
斯库瓦罗几乎不怎么喝酒，就算是那难熬的八年也滴酒未沾，换做意志软弱的旁人早就靠酒精度日来麻痹自己了，但他不愿意用这种方式来忘记内心的痛苦，或许正是这份痛苦支撑他渡过那段冰冷又漫长的时光。  
记忆中醉酒的次数只有两次。第一次是七岁时偷偷溜进父亲酒窖，喝了半瓶就倒地不醒，第二天醒来时头痛欲裂的感觉让他从此对酒敬而远之，再加上后来学习了剑术，为了让自己身体时刻保持最佳状态，斯库瓦罗便不怎么再喝酒了。  
第二次大概是那年和Xanxus一起喝醉的那次...…

已经是八年前的往事了。  
斯库瓦罗在心底轻轻叹了口气，沉默地拿起酒杯，犹豫了一下便一饮而尽。酒精刺激着喉咙让他忍不住剧烈地咳嗽起来，斯库瓦罗抬手抹了抹嘴边的酒渍，又拿起酒瓶给自己倒了一杯。  
他察觉到Xanxus从一开始就紧盯着自己的目光，但出于对下午争吵的内疚和对明天审判结果的恐惧，他不敢抬头与之对视。  
这是他第一次想依靠酒精来麻痹自己不去思考那些即将面临的问题。自暴自弃地喝了三杯，斯库瓦罗头晕得快要炸开，借着酒劲，他慢慢抬起头。  
眼前阴影中的Xanxus开始变得模糊，这张带着伤痕的脸与记忆中那位16岁的少年重合在一起，斯库瓦罗看着看着突然勾起嘴角，痴痴地笑了起来，大概是真的已经醉到不太清醒了吧。

Xanxus摇晃着手里的酒杯，死死地盯着斯库瓦罗醉意朦脓的双眼，他看着斯库瓦罗自虐般的灌下三杯烈酒变得神志不清，迷离的眼神略显失礼地盯着自己傻笑。  
Xanxus深吸一口气，这个熟悉的眼神......

恍惚间回到十六岁，他成为瓦里安首领的那天。  
那天夜里斯库瓦罗兴奋地陪着自己喝了一杯又一杯，已经记不清喝了多少，只记得喝到最后斯库瓦罗整个人已经不太清醒了，就连一向好酒量的Xanxus也有了一丝醉意。  
斯库瓦罗少年气的脸颊被酒精染得通红，一双眼睛朦脓着水气，直勾勾地看着自己，带着兴奋、崇拜以及其他Xanxus看不懂的神采。他不得不承认，眼前的银发少年很好看。  
Xanxus不自觉地咽了咽口水，不受控制地慢慢伸出手......  
手掌在半空中被银发少年纤细的手指一把抓住，滚烫的脸颊贴在自己手背上，眼神依旧那样炙热的看着自己。  
斯库瓦罗带着酒气，断断续续含糊不清地说着：“Xanxus，瓦里安..是你的了，彭格列也会是…你想要的…我都给你….”  
斯库瓦罗还在自顾自地说着什么，边说边看着Xanxus傻傻的笑，不过Xanxus一个字也听不进去了。眼神开始在斯库瓦罗眼唇间游离，他用力扳起斯库瓦罗下巴，拇指粗鲁地在柔软的唇瓣上摩擦，此刻他迫切的想要做点什么，体内一阵剧烈冲动快要把他的身体炸开，心里一瞬略过一些让他自己都心惊的想法。Xanxus另一只手扯开衬衣的两颗衣扣，紧盯着斯库瓦罗眼睛，带着酒气的鼻息喷在斯库瓦罗脸颊上。  
“我要你。”  
斯库瓦罗笑得更开心了，手指轻轻抚过Xanxus好看的眉宇，“Xanxus，我…本来就是你的。”  
……

突如其来的回忆让Xanxus愣了神，年少时那些难以自制的冲动与无法言说的感情再次涌回他这具曾被冰封的身体里。等回过神来时他才发现自己正发疯一般捏住斯库瓦罗下巴，拿着酒瓶往斯库瓦罗嘴里猛灌，淡黄色的酒液顺着嘴角流至颈后，又没在衣领里。  
或许酒精总能让迷失之人看清真相，Xanxus扔掉手里的酒瓶，发狠的咬住眼前神志不清的斯库瓦罗柔软的嘴唇。比起狂妄自大的自尊，他突然更害怕失去这个从八年前就一直追随自己的剑士。  
他把斯库瓦罗压在办公桌上，稍微的扩张之后便粗暴的插入，没有润滑的进入让他也忍不住皱起眉头，但是他不愿停下来，一次比一次更用力地贯穿着斯库瓦罗的身体。不够，还想要更多，Xanxus心里有个声音叫嚣着。他用力啃咬着斯库瓦罗残留着酒气的脖颈和胸口，留下属于自己的痕迹，仿佛这样才能将身下人完全占有，这样才能填补内心一直以来的空虚。

斯库瓦罗疼得皱起眉头，血渍从交合处溢出，醉得头昏脑涨的他后知后觉地反应过来Xanxus在做些什么，这种事情自年少那个晚上青涩的第一次之后，就再也没有过了。整顿瓦里安、策划摇篮事件、八年、八年后又开始策划指环争夺战.......一件接一件的事情把他和Xanxus君臣之间的界限划分的愈加明显，无法言说的感情早就被埋藏在心底，却又在今晚醉酒后开始暗流涌动……  
酒精让身体变得迟钝，斯库瓦罗任由身体被Xanxus摆弄，他欲拒还迎，半推半就，只有轻微的喘息回荡在潮湿的室内。

体内的器官抽插地越来越快，身体撕裂的疼痛刺激得斯库瓦罗忍不住搂紧Xanxus宽阔的后背。他听见耳边Xanxus沉重的喘息，以及快要到达顶峰时，低吼出的一个熟悉的名字：

“…斯库瓦罗”  
烟火在夜空中绽放后的黑夜显得更加漫长。斯库瓦罗突然觉得眼眶胀痛，这些年来的委屈、不甘、欣喜、绝望、无法言说的感情以及对明天审判结果的恐惧……复杂的情绪交织在一起，从心脏深处涌出再汇聚到眼底流出。  
从他记事起便没有再哭过，断臂时没有，雨战失败时没有，哪怕是那绝望又漫长的八年，也没有过，他一直告诉自己Xanxus需要的是有足够能力站在他身旁的，势均力敌的强者，而不是一个软弱不堪的弱者。  
斯库瓦罗不敢发出一丝抽泣的声音，黑暗中他紧紧搂住Xanxus结实的后背，将头偏向Xanxus看不到的一边，闭上眼睛悄无声息地留下滚烫的眼泪。

肩膀一阵湿润，尽管已经隐藏得很好，但Xanxus还是察觉到身下人轻微的抽动。斯库瓦罗长久的沉默让他有些不知所措，Xanxus抓住斯库瓦罗肩膀想分开看看他的脸，但斯库瓦罗却使出全身的气力紧紧抱着Xanxus身体不愿让他看见。  
烦躁愤怒的情绪一点一点消失殆尽，骄傲的鲨鱼第一次在自己面前展示出脆弱的一面，他明白斯库瓦罗在担心害怕些什么，Xanxus用力回抱着斯库瓦罗，安抚似的拍了拍斯库瓦罗后背，“都会过去的。”  
斯库瓦罗将头埋进Xanxus结实的胸膛，用力点了点头。  
黑手党的世界本就充满无尽的危险，只要能够与自己的君王并肩同行，剑士便不会再惧怕未知的前路。


End file.
